In the art, there is an absence of an electrical connector that is able to provide power, data, and/or ground connections, while being fabricated to be unobtrusive during use.
There is consequently a need for an electrical connector resolving any or all of the foregoing issues. Further there is a need for an electrical connector that fits between a display device and a securing device, while providing power, data, and/or ground connections as necessary.